Sejuani/Trivia
General * Her name resembles that of Roman '; from theonym Seia, Roman goddess of sown seeds,Augustine, The City of God, VI.8 from Proto-Indo-European *seh₁-''.de Vaan, ''Etymological Dictionary of Latin and other Italic Languages, p. 557 ** Her direct ancestor Serylda's name comes from two Germanic roots: *sarwo "armor, equipment" and *hildiz "fight, battle". * might be by the boar from . ; * Sejuani was the first champion released in 2012. * In Sejuani's Art Spotlight, the artist names the layer that has the boar on it "Piggles". A screenshot can be seen here. * If , , and/or Sejuani are played on opposing teams, Battle for Freljord will trigger. This in-game quest consists in one killing the other to earn the title of 'Queen of Freljord' (complete with a floating ice crown floating above their heads) referencing the civil war taking place there, between the three tribes each lead. ; * Sejuani, , , , and are the only mounted champions. * Sejuani is the only champion in the game that does not have a standard magic resistance scaling (30-38.5 or 32.1-53.35), though she does share this trait with as he has different base stats to * Sejuani, , , and are the only champions to feature a 'traditional' skin representing them before their visual updates (hers was conceived after an unreleased 'Queen' skin). Quotes ; * }} might be referencing her Visual Update replacing her for the . * }} references the . * She shares quotes with: ** ** ** ; * She and share the quote Skins ; * She wears the (used to be ). ; * This is her first incarnation before she was reworked. ** She uses her old voiceover. *** It is confirmed that this skin depict her canonical younger appearance.Sejuani's Traditional Splash-Art *** This is Sejuani when she truly became an Iceborn, and this scene might also be the moment that she became a Warmother due to the helm her mother Kalkia wearing it before and now that is in her position. ; * She might be referencing the Shadow Isles. ; * She was released in celebration of the Russian Server's launch. ** Those who transferred or created an account on Day 1 unlocked her for free. * She references the eponymous meme. ; * and a can be seen in the background. * She was released in celebration of Snowdown Showdown 2014 along with: ** ** * becomes a giant and a giant . ; * She references . ; * Her splash art is part of a larger picture in which she is fighting alongside and . * She was released along with: ** ** ** * She references a traditional . ** She becomes an resembling from (this is her first skin not wearing a helmet and showing her ears) while becomes a lion resembling from , carrying a strapped to each back leg, and featuring exactly the same as . ; * can be seen in the background of her splash art. * She was released in celebration of Lunar Revel 2019 (Year of the ) along with: ** ** ** ** ; * can be seen in the background of her splash art. Relations * Sejuani leads the Winter's Claw tribe, currently engaged in a civil war against the Avarosan (led by ) and the Frostguard (led by ) for the dominance of the Freljord (she believes only the strong deserve to survive). * Sejuani and were childhood friends but were separated when Ashe's mother offended Sejuani's grandmother about how she was raising Sejuani. They were eventually reunited as teenagers after Ashe's tribe was decimated by frost priests, but the two had a falling out during a raid against a neighbor of the Winter's Claw, those who would later become the first members of the new Avarosans. ** Sejuani admired Grena, Ashe's mother, because she treated her with kindness unlike her own mother and grandmother. ** The two once saw each other as sisters. * serves as the Winter's Claw's shaman and is Sejuani's oathfather. ** Both Udyr and Sejuani were able to obtain the allegiance of the Great Spirit Bear known as and his Ursine. However their alliance is shoddy at best since Volibear has his own motives for the Freljord. * Sejuani has managed to recruit (who wants to die gloriously in battle and joined after fighting her to a standstill). * The circumstances of how Sejuani stole the from are currently unknown (likely scenario involves a raid on Frostguard territory). * Sejuani descends from Serylda (one of the Three Iceborn Sisters) making her (Avarosa's descendant) distant cousin and her great-aunt-many-times-removed. ** Sejuani and Ashe were childhood friends, but were driven apart by the cultural differences between their tribes. Category:Champion trivia Category:2014 Snowdown Showdown Category:2019 Lunar Revel